wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dawn the NightWing
>> This character was created by SeaWingsareValid. << >> Coding base by Kelpie << "You know what? No, I don't wish I were normal. Normal is overrated. It's for dragons who're too scared to be on the receiving end of criticism. But being different--like me--is not so scary if you have friends to support you. I mean, what would you rather be: completely normal with no friends, or different from everybody else and have lots of good friends?" >> '''Summary' <<'' WIP; please be patient! >> '''Appearance' <<'' Sleek and muscular from her occupation of blacksmithing, Dawn differs from other NightWings (and most other dragons) in that she has no wings. Her main scales are black with undertones of midnight blue, and she has a spray of odd, scattered silver scales all across her body. Her underbelly is a pale, pale blue--almost like an IceWing--and is separated from her main scales by two lines of purple scales: the top line dark purple, the bottom, light purple. Her eyes are dark violet. >> '''Background' <<'' Dawn was hatched in the NightWing village in the rainforest about a year after the events of the main series. No-one knows who her mother was, but her father, Ironbender, is well-known in the tribe. He is the village blacksmith, after all. He vowed to himself that, if he were ever to have a dragonet, he would teach her to follow in his talonsteps and become the best blacksmith Pyrrhia has ever seen. Ironbender's dream came true when his only dragonet made her way out of her egg just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. Naturally, he called her Dawn. He didn't care that she had hatched with little stubs where her wings should have been; the gruff, unsmiling NightWing had nothing but love for his baby. That was the day he grinned as wide as he could for the first time. Almost as soon as Dawn could walk on her own, she encountered bullies--mostly bigger NightWing dragonets who were looking for a fight. Dawn was almost constantly teased about her lack of wings, even by RainWings and some grownups. But her main tormentors were a pair of NightWing dragonets six months her senior: Foecrusher and Desolation. The two weren't siblings, but friends with a villain/crony relationship: big, burly Foecrusher was the boss, and scrawny Desolation was his sidekick. More flying in soon! >> '''Relationships' <<'' Ironbender: Dawn's father may seem scary and intimidating, but that's just the way he is. He loves his daughter more than anything else in the world, and she loves him too. He protects Dawn from bullies by scaring them with his grim, imposing demeanor--but some just don't get the message... Peacemaker: One of Dawn's first friends, the NightWing-RainWing hybrid introduced her to strawberries and the art of baking. He always stands up for her when she's bullied, and at present she sees him as more than just a friend. Tangelo: Tangelo is a haughty, sassy female RainWing who, despite her attitude, is very close with Dawn. She does like to tease Dawn about her crush on Peacemaker. Kumbu: Kumbu is an easygoing male RainWing who is Peacemaker's best friend, and a good friend of Dawn's as well. He seems to be the only dragon who has no idea that Dawn and Peacemaker are in love. Princess Firefly: Even though she's the daughter of the queen, Firefly loves hanging out with Dawn, who she sees as a cool older friend and role model. Since Dawn is an only dragonet, Firefly is like a surrogate little sister to her. Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Content (SeaWingsareValid) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Other)